Silent Tears
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [(SasuSakuNaru) ON HIATUS FOR NOW, not sure if/when I will continue...] Naruto is on the verge of death and Sasuke and Sakura are helpless. And in the mist of it all, the apathetic Sasuke can no longer contain his emotions. Can Sakura successfully comfort her impassive comrade? Longer Summary Inside!
1. Prologue

_**Silent Tears**_

Summary: Naruto is on the verge of death and Sasuke and Sakura can all but watch; the hopelessness unbearable. And even Tsunade cannot heal him, for there is a zero percent outcome for his life. The demon fox is injured too, unwillingly powerless to heal Naruto. The disease blocks his Chakra holes, ceasing the natural flow amongst his body while slowly draining his life. If Tsunade tries to heal him, the disease consumes her Chakra as well, the attempt feeble. And in the mist of complete trepidation, the apathetic Sasuke can no longer contain his emotions. Can Sakura successfully comfort her impassive comrade? Is it even possible to get past the wall he put up for so many years; the wall amid him and the world?

_Disclaimer:_ _No...sadly, I don't own Naruto. :(_

* * *

**Prologue**

Her hand slipped from his cold face, the warmth of her fingers burning into his numb skin. Jade orbs widened as crimson unveiled itself around her, clinging to her bare legs. She watched his eyes, unfocused and diluted, feebly try to meet her gaze. The once vibrant azure which had captured her numerous times, was now dull; lifeless. Her breath hitched in her throat, reality sinking in; her body trembling uncontrollably. He...he can't be dying, she thought frantically, her mind refusing to see what laid lifelessly before her. He was too strong to give up now, after all he's done to prove himself...why? Why did such a horrible thing happen to him? WHY! She clutched her pounding head, screaming for answers she knew weren't there. She fell miserably against his body, hot tears mingling with frozen blood.

_**AN:** Hi there! This is my first fan fiction ever, and since I'm overly obsessed with Naruto...well, of course this one's for Naruto. ;D I hope you all enjoyed the beginning..._


	2. Chapter 1: A New Mission

**Disclaimer:** No, yet again, sadly I don't own Naruto. . If I did...haha, let's not go there.

_**A/N:** Hi :) Glad to know someone liked my incredibly short Prologue! Okay so, this fanfic is based on a Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke love triangle! And, note! The flashbacks are in italics; if you get confused now, don't worry. You'll understand later on. Also, I'm sorry I didn't tab these paragraphs, I tried 500 times and it never saved! I got too frustrated so I'll try and figure it out by chapter 2! For now, bear with the double spacing seperating everything. Enjoy! Ja!_

_

* * *

_

**_Silent Tears_**

**_Chapter 1: A New Mission_**

--

Morning dawned; the sun draped itself amid the serene village of Konoha, permitting no shadows in it's wake. Subliminal dreams were rudely disrupted as light penetrated the homes of many villagers, rousing them from the warmth of their beds. Located somewhat in the middle of the village stood a rather large house; the only occupant being a male ninja.

"Kuso….I hate mornings," muttered a very annoyed raven-haired boy; cursing at the sun under his breath. It was probably as early as six o' clock, judging by the angle of light blinding his vision. It was always like this, he thought bitterly. Every day the light would blind him and he'd _have _to get out of bed so he could still see when he got up. Oh well, at least it's better than waking up to his stupid alarm clock. "Why do I bother setting it again….? Oh right, incase I _don't_ wake up." Sasuke snorted at himself; as if that would ever happen. He shed himself of the navy blue comforter and flung his legs to the side, dangling them childishly. This was his daily routine every morning; ever since the day he came back.

--

_"Sasuke….?" The blonde boy gawked at him, hardly believing his own eyesight._

"Yeah….nice to see you too, dobe."

"Sasuke-kun!" A familiar female voice cried, hastily running towards him. "A-are you….w-when did you….Oh Sasuke-kun!" She flung her arms around him, ignoring the state he was in. He winced in pain, the pressure immense against his thrashed body. This was how they greeted him? What the hell? Weren't they mad?

"Sasuke-teme….WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ah, there was the anger; Sasuke smirked.

"What? I can't come back?" He sneered, mocking Naruto's expression; anger, relief, and pure frustration. He was unaware of Sakura's quiet sobs emanating below him; staining his shirt with fresh tears.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD!" Yeah that about summed it up, Naruto decided. Although, he wasn't really in the mood to insult his friend; tears were clawing at the back of his eyes too. Sasuke noticed this and lowered his head in shame, allowing his bangs to obscure his vision. It had been three, long, aggravating years…and finally, he came home.

"I know….Naruto…."

--

"Whatever. That was a month ago and they still don't know why I came back…" Sasuke stood up leisurely, disregarding his earlier annoyance; the morning. It's not so bad, he reasoned, it's better than having those horrid dreams. I have the same one every night, but I don't understand what talking about. Why would Naruto be there; it has nothing to do with him. "Oh whatever," Sasuke sighed, walking towards his closet. He pulled out his usual black outfit and hastily dressed; snatching white bandages off his nightstand. While he wrapped his arms, his hands worked mechanically. Letting himself slide back into the recesses of his mind, he began to muse. What if I never came back…would they still miss me? I sure as hell wouldn't, he thought angrily, glaring darkly at his wall. Those two are so stupid, but they have changed. He hated to admit it, but Naruto wasn't a half-ass bad friend. Sure, he annoyed the hell out of him, but he was always there. Sakura, on the other hand…what could he say about her? It was true she was fifteen now, and a lot more prettier than when he left her those three years ago--but she was still just…annoying. Her attempts to open him up hadn't ceased, and Sasuke was beginning to get frustrated. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? He was sick of the mask he put on every day, pretending he didn't give a crap; when in reality, he gave a lot of crap. He was on the verge of insanity, but he refused to let anyone know; let alone . Of course, he longed for someone's arms to hide in, but he was Uchiha Sasuke: cold hearted and an unmistakable bastard. He couldn't let anyone know he felt like giving up; loneliness consuming him every waking moment. Secretly, he enjoyed being in the presence of his former team; a smile always crossed his lips no matter the cause. He envied Naruto; his sunny disposition; loathed Sakura and her gentle nature. Those were two traits he had yet to possess, and oh how he wanted them.

Bitterly, he threw his blanket over his pillow, finally done with his wrapped arms. Onyx orbs glanced at a clock; reading six thirty. "Kuso," he muttered for the second time that morning. Wooden floorboards hummed softly as hasty feet trampled them, stilling only momentarily to slip black sandals on. Sasuke opened his door quietly, switching the lock closed before pulling it shut behind him. With his façade in place he began his walk, slightly grateful for the solitude it brought him. But he was always alone; there was hardly ever any change.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" He was jerked from his thoughts as he stopped expectedly, awaiting the owner of the voice running towards him. She caught up seconds later, flashing him a bright smile.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Did you sleep well?"

"Hn." His usual answer to anything someone asked. He began walking again, Sakura in step with him. I guess I'm not alone anymore, he thought absently. This somehow calmed him from his apprehension earlier; from that dream.

"That's good," she said, glancing sideways at him. "Oh! I found out we have a mission today. I think you can attend this one too--Kakashi-sensei said you are vital to the mission." This quirked Sasuke's interest, slightly.

"What's the mission?"

"I'm…I'm not really sure," She said honestly. "He said he'd explain the details more at the bridge." She was curious about it herself, wondering why Sasuke would be so important. He was an outstanding fighter, but for Tsunade-sama to allow him to come on a mission--it was questionable. He had been on probation ever since the day he came back, only allowed to train with them but not attend their missions. I wonder how difficult this mission is, Sakura thought inquisitively. I hope it doesn't have something to do with…no, it doesn't. We wouldn't get assigned a mission like that…or would we? Well Kakashi-sensei better not have us wait more than a half hour, she thought bitterly. If he does, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind.

With Sasuke's attention now lost, she wracked her brain endlessly for ways to start up a conversation. Think, think, think, her mind screamed. I can't, she thought helplessly; her head lowering. Like he'd want to talk to me anyway. He _hates_ me. She shifted her eyes on him, taking in his handsome face. Crimson spilled across her cheeks as he met her gaze steadily.

"Oh-um…uh…sorry!" Sakura turned her flushed face away, ignoring how much of an idiot she must have sounded like. Her heart felt heavy, but she pretended to be unaffected.

A smirk spread across Sasuke's lips, watching his friend with mild interest. She was embarrassed for staring? Ha, he thought, she never changed. But then it hit him all at once; she _still _loved him. After everything he had said to her, everything he had did to her, those feelings for him never wavered. It was almost admirable, he thought. I don't understand why she loves me though, if anything she should love Naruto. He was the one to dry her tears when I left no doubt, and they had obviously grown a lot closer while I was gone. He could tell since they would not stop talking to each other. They barely paid any attention to him, which was okay with him; somewhat.

The bridge was as it always was; crimson painted walls and tan wooden floorboards connecting either side. The sun was exceptionally bright, reflecting their shuffled images into the clear, cerulean river below. Sasuke stilled, taking his usual position against the wall; his elbows resting on the sturdy edge. Naruto was no where to be seen, so he figured he'd relax a bit when he had the chance; it _was _early. Onyx orbs closed lazily, paying no mind to the kunoichi accompanying him. Said girl took her place next to him, jade eyes captivated by the serene atmosphere. The water below lapped against the edges of the path nonchalantly, the sound pleasant. Even the birds were quite calm, chirping softly amongst the many trees situated around them. Normally, Sakura wouldn't have minded the peaceful ambiance, but she was becoming fairly uncomfortable. She missed Naruto. He was always ecstatic about everything; she hated silence since she'd met him. It was when she felt entirely alone, similar to the feeling she had when Sasuke had not returned. It appalled her immensely.

"Um…Sasuke-kun?"

"….." Damn it to hell, he thought. Now what? Can't she see I don't want to talk?

"Well…Naruto-kun isn't here yet, so I thought we could you know…talk?" She eyed him questionably, awaiting his answer. She couldn't help but wonder where Naruto was either. He must have stopped for Ichiraku Ramen, she guessed.

"….Hn." What were they supposed to talk about anyway? Sasuke asked himself this as he realized they had nothing in common.

"So, about this mission," she hesitated, "I--"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura was cut off as a blur of orange raced towards them, tackling her and Sasuke into a tight embrace. "Good Mooooorning!"

Sasuke winced, Naruto's voice creating an annoying ringing in his ear. "Get off, dobe."

"FINE! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto pushed Sasuke aside and crushed his body against Sakura's only. "I'd rather hug Sakura-chan anyway!"

"Naruto-kun….." Sakura smiled at him; would have hugged him back if he wasn't suffocating her, and if her arms weren't crushed between them. "….I….can't br-breathe…"

"OH! Sorry Sakura-chaaan!" His arms loosened around her, though he did not pull away. He snuggled his face comfortably in her pink tresses, taking in the delicious strawberry scent. "Mmm…Sakura-chan you smell good." His wide grin went unseen to her, but Sasuke caught it; was Naruto trying to make him jealous? How could _he_ be jealous? It was Sakura for God's sake!

"Ari…Arigato Naruto-kun…." Sakura said hesitantly, pondering silently why he was being so _friendly_. Then again, what was she talking about? He was _always _this friendly. She returned his hug and smiled contently. Three years ago she would have punched him for being this intimate, but since Sasuke had left them, they had become quite close. Why be mean to him now? Naruto deserved much better, she thought. He was a great friend.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto plastered an even bigger grin on; Sakura had not rejected his embrace. "Oi, you're annoying."

"Shut up Sasuke-teme. You're just jealous 'cause I get to hold Sakura-chan!" Naruto playfully stuck his tongue out, unaware of Sakura's uncomfortable squirm.

"I don't care about that, you're just too happy," he replied coldly, his onyx eyes flashing a dangerous crimson.

"Why are you getting so mad? God, it's just a HUG!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I already told you I--"

"Yeah yeah, you _don't_ care," Naruto finished for him, smiling triumphantly at the dark look Sasuke graced him with. He then released his hold on Sakura and jumped backwards onto the bridge's edge. His back was turned on them; his legs dangling over the ever-flowing river. Geez, he thought, Sasuke's sure uptight today. I wonder what got shoved up his ass? Ah whatever. It's not like he'd bother to tell me. He yawned absentmindedly, a slight look of annoyance tainting his features. Kakashi-sensei was late…as usual.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, Sakura-chaaan?"

"I found out we have a mission today. It's supposed to be--"

"WHAT! WE DO! AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping off the ledge and throwing his arms around Sakura again. Ecstatic, he spun around in circles; Sakura being the object of his spinning. "I'M GUNNA BE BETTER THAN SASUKE OF COURSE!"

Sasuke scoffed. "As if. You're still a dobe." He glowered at the sight in front of him. Sakura was giggling foolishly and Naruto was, and looked like, an idiot. God how he despised them; or maybe it was just Naruto.

"Ahh I'm going to be sick," Sakura cried. She took a relaxed breath when Naruto halted, releasing his hold on her yet again. "Hah…I didn't even finish my sentence…."

Naruto smirked at her. "Of course. It's a mission! What'd ya expect?"

"Yeah…and Sasuke-kun is coming too."

"WHY! We don't need him!"

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke muttered vehemently. "I didn't ask to accompany you."

"I. DON'T. CARE."

"Guys, stop." Sakura said, sighing. They fought over nothing everyday, and it was beginning to frustrate her.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. He started--"

"Naruto!"

"Eh--I mean…uh…sorry?"

"Fine," she answered. Why do I have to put up with these two everyday? It was going to be another long morning. Sakura shifted her gaze elsewhere, eyeing the escalating sun. It must have been seven thirty at the least. If anything, they would have to wait until the sun was at least directly above their heads before their so-called sensei showed. She was going to definitely kill Kakashi.

"This is soooo boring," Naruto whined immaturely, a pout forming on his lips. God, he thought; aggravated. How long had they been standing there? It was really ridiculous how a Jounin was late for everything! He sighed irritably, slumping his head between his hands; situated on the bridge's ledge. His hair glistened in the sun, natural highlights softening his usual blonde; almost angelic-like, save for his expression. He turned his azure orbs lazily to gaze into a pair of jade eyes. "Sakura-chaaan….you have pretty eyes." He gave her his trademark smile, no longer sulking.

Sakura blushed at the sudden compliment, quickly averting his dazed stare. "No…yours…are prettier, silly." Sakura laughed at his stunned expression, presenting her with a 'what are you crazy!' look. She opted to convince him. "Mine are green, and yours are blue! Blue is…gorgeous."

"Arigato Sakura-chan! But I still like yours better!" He then turned his attention to the brooding raven-haired boy behind him. "Sasuke, yours are boring 'cause they're black."

Crimson unveiled itself around three onyx rain-drops; monochrome orbs dissolving. Sasuke regarded Naruto warningly, the color of blood now possessing his eyes.

"Whatever…Sharingan isn't special," the blonde stated, observing Sasuke's 'new' eyes.

"Naruto-kun, Sharingan _is _special. He's the last--! ...I mean.." Sakura closed her mouth shamefully, guilt searing through her. I didn't mean to, she thought sadly. I didn't mean to say last! I just wanted to defend him…what Naruto said was uncalled for. Oh God, now he definitely hates me.

"Sakura, I don't need you defending me," Sasuke retorted, his cold eyes burning into hers.

"I…I'm….sor--"

"SASUKE-TEME! Just SHUT UP," Naruto fumed; he was so sick of Sasuke. "She's just defending you and you have the NERVE to say you don't need her help! God, you're such an ass!"

Growling, Sasuke turned his back towards them, ignoring the heated stare penetrating his back. He didn't need anybody's help! And why the hell did he care Naruto complimented Sakura and she blushed! "Kuso," he muttered to himself. I shouldn't even care if my eyes are black and Sakura likes blue…why the hell did I use my Sharingan? What the hell is wrong with me today? Damn you, Naruto!

"Naruto-kun…it's okay. S-Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry," Sakura whispered. She watched his back, wondering if he had heard her. "…Sasuke-kun?"

"Whatever," the shinobi spat, leaving Sakura distraught. He didn't give a rats ass about anything she said; at least that's what he kept telling himself. He was already fed up with waiting for their idiot of a sensei, and Naruto only angered him further. He couldn't help but feel a sudden chill run through his bones. Why did he care she sounded upset?

The three lapsed into silence yet again, failing to bring up a topic without quarreling. Still fuming, the blonde glared at his rival, who in return, glared right back. Sakura sighed inwardly, wishing their sensei would hurry up so her two companions would end their stupidity.

"Yo!" A voice said, gray clouds obscuring his figure from the former team seven. Naturally, they knew very well whom it was.

"Speak of the devil," Sakura dryly said. "I was just thinking of ways to kill you. YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!"

"Gomen, gomen! I got caught up--"

"In your stupid book while trying to act out the censored stuff on an old lady. We know." Naruto said whist flashing his sensei a sinister smirk. Obviously, he had forgotten his death-glaring contest with Sasuke.

"Actually, I--"

"I don't care," Sasuke interrupted, glaring darkly. "Tell me, what is this mission I'm so vital for?" He was already agitated by Naruto's actions; he wasn't about to wait any longer now that Kakashi was there.

"Ah. That mission." The Jounin cleared his throat, looking thoughtful. "Well, it's a mission to track down…one of Orochimaru's henchmen. Remember Kabuto? Tsunade wants him captured. She needs some information from him; something about his medical skills. She refused to tell me anymore details."

"Kabuto? That bastard is still alive?" Naruto asked. His azure orbs darkened as he eyed Kakashi.

"Yes. Sasuke, you knew that as well."

"Hn." What the hell did they need _him_ for, he cursed. Kuso! I don't want to go back there…not if I have to see…

--

_"Sasuke-kun, I have a favor to ask. I want you to find Naruto for me, your former friend. Right?"_

"Why the hell would I do that?" Like hell I'd want to see his stupid face again, Sasuke thought frostily.

"Because I asked you to. You will do as I say or I will not allow you to keep my power."

"Kuso…why the hell do you want him?"

"He is a lot stronger than you. He will serve as a better body."

"….? WHAT THE HELL! YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed, lunging himself into the shadows. He was stopped midway as a silver kunai grazed his nose, sending him stumbling backwards. He growled menacingly, wiping the fresh blood from his face. "You dick…Kabuto…."

"Sasuke-kun….that is no way to treat your master. You are very ill-mannered." A tall figure appeared from the dark depths, his silver glasses shining eerily in the dim light. "Do you still care about Naruto? You left him three years ago…that would be pitiful. After that massacre you created, you still have room for petty emotions. How amusing."

"You don't know shit," the raven-haired boy sneered, slipping numerous kunai between his fingers. He stood stolid, paying no heed to the smirk playing across his adversary's lips.

"Sasuke-kun…are you betraying us?" The darkness asked, the question laced with venom.

"Go to hell!" He released his kunai, instantaneously forming seals to use his fire technique. "KATON! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" The blazing inferno intertwined the kunai, pushing forward to deliver itself. He then used his right hand to clutch his left arm; blue Chakra slowly materializing. The blue darkened as black energy poured out, the two Chakra mixing dangerously. "CHIDORI!" A chirping noise was heard as he hurled himself forward, blending in with his previous attack. In the instant he was close enough, he smashed his immense fist into the flame, electricity coming in contact with a body.

"AUUUUUGHHHH!" Kabuto screamed as he flew backwards, his body crumbling once he hit the concrete wall. The impact left him unconscious, his body mutilated into the rubble sited among him.

"…_.." The savage teen watched as smoke cleared, eyeing the befallen man. His hand held spasms every now and then, but he found himself smirking maliciously._

"Sasuke-kun….you are powerful. But I want Naruto. Bring me him."

"Shut up," Sasuke retorted, looking coldly at the darkness. "You can use him." He nodded his head towards Kabuto, snorting at how easily he had been taken down. He pivoted slowly, allowing his back face the black depths.

"_Are you leaving? I will not stop you. However, if I see your face again, one of your friends will suffer a slow, painful death. And you will do nothing but watch, because you won't be able to save **him**." Sasuke barely heard the last word as he ran forward; his mind set on one thing: To see his friends again, and keep Naruto safe._

"_Orochimaru….I will kill you." _

--

Sasuke glowered, tightly clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. I thought I killed that bastard…I should have made sure before I left…kuso.

"But wait--where do we find him?" Sakura looked at her sensei curiously. And what could Tsunade-sama possibly need from Kabuto? What kind of special medical jutsu did he know? She was definitely confused.

"I was told he was last seen near the Village of the Sound; the northern-eastern half, in the mountains. I've asked Neji and Shikamaru to accommodate you three." He paused, studying each of his students expressions; Sasuke's in particular. He looked furious, his crimson orbs reflecting death and violence from his past. This mission is quite personal for him, Kakashi thought. He left Orochimaru, but for what reason? Kabuto is somehow related….I can see it in his eyes. "Shikamaru will be the leader, and you all will follow his orders unquestionably. You two, Naruto and Sasuke, will be the defensive and offensive, as well as Neji. And Sakura, your main job is to heal your team. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes glowing with enthusiasm.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura answered firmly.

"….." Sasuke didn't need to acknowledge this, it was all common sense. Though Kakashi was looking at him expectedly and he sighed, muttering a short "Hn." He waited for Kakashi to continue, glimpses of his flashback still playing in his mind.

"Well, now that's settled! Your mission starts now. Shikamaru and Neji are probably waiting at the gate so hurry and pack your things. Good luck, be careful, and don't do anything stupid." The last remark was more for Naruto and Sasuke; they of course already knew. In return, they each frowned angrily, forcing Kakashi into a awkward smile. "So then, ja ne!" He waved them off and disappeared within his dark cloud of smoke.

The three team mates stood immobile, lost within their own thoughts. The cloud had dispersed, and minutes after Sakura decided to break the silence. Standing there wasn't going to get them on the mission.

"Guys, we should go pack now. Shikamaru and Neji are waiting."

"YEAH! Come on Sakura-chan, I'll walk with you!" Naruto hastily snatched her hand and stepped forward, dragging her with him.

"Chutto Matte Naruto-kun! What about Sasuke-kun!"

"He doesn't need us to walk him home!"

"But-"

"Oi, dobe!" Sasuke was rather irritated, especially since Naruto never listened to anything anyone ever said. And the fact he was pulling Sakura off to wherever he wanted to go; wasn't that considered rude?

Naruto stopped abruptly; Sakura crashing into his back. "Ah--! …Naru-?" Sakura fell silent when Naruto turned around, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Sasuke called me…." He turned his attention behind her, waiting for Sasuke to say what ever it was he was going to say. Kuso, Naruto thought angrily. He always annoys me when I'm with Sakura-chan! He needs to get himself a girl…and it's not going to be Sakura. Naruto's eyes slanted. Definitely not Sakura.

"I'm coming too." It was all Sasuke needed to say to infuriate the blonde.

"WHY! YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT US AND YOU LOVE BEING ALONE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO HOME YOURSELF!" Yeah, he was pretty pissed.

"Because I happen to _live_ this way, dobe."

"Stop calling me that bastard!"

"GUYS!" Sakura all but screamed. "Please just get a hold of yourselves. We're all friends, and we're all going on the same mission together. Let's try to get along."

"….Fine," Naruto mumbled, totally disagreeing with Sakura on the "friends" part. Sasuke felt the exact same way but followed nonetheless, shoving both his hands in his pockets heatedly. Sakura walked on between them, exasperated. It was as if she was babysitting! Who in their right mind baby sits fifteen year olds, she wondered inaudibly. Especially fifteen year old ninjas! It was unheard of.

"Sakura," Sasuke found himself saying out loud, wanting to talk to her but not knowing what to say. Kuso…I already said her name out loud, he thought. Now what?

The kunoichi's eyebrows furrowed, she was utterly baffled. Sasuke was talking to her? The most he ever did was give her a one-worded answer when _she_ talked to _him_. "….Hai, Sas-Sasuke-kun?"

What am I supposed to say to her, Sasuke asked himself. He was angry for getting her attention; angry for allowing himself to slip.

"Damnit answer her, Sasuke!" Naruto was curious, too curious for his own good.

Sasuke scowled, ignoring Naruto's sudden outburst. "Just….bring extra solider pills….for the mission." Even if that's not really what he'd wanted to say, they needed solider pills anyway. Kabuto was a strong opponent, and even him and Naruto might need some.

"O-Okay, Sasuke-kun." That was all he wanted to say, Sakura thought miserably. He didn't speak to her a lot; this being no exception. Jade eyes watched him longingly; completely oblivious to a distraught Naruto.

"……" Why is she looking at Sasuke like that? Could she still….love him? That's impossible! Naruto gaped at her; the look in her eyes was apparent. She loves him! It was like kunai digging under his fingernails; he cringed at the very thought. Why? How? He was such an ass! Naruto glared, feeling jealousy pulsate through his veins. I won't let you win, Sasuke.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto chimed, knowing he would get her attention. Sure enough, said girl turned her head towards him.

"Hmmm?" She was startled when he leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. He then proceeded to lower his brow against hers; antagonizing their lips by mere inches. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she stared into fiery azure orbs. He was so close to her, and she didn't know how to react, especially not if he _kissed_ her. Sakura's heart throbbed in her chest; blaring in her ears. "…N-Naruto….kun?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked darkly, interrupting Naruto's plan to _keep_ Sakura's interest for longer than a minute. The raven-haired boy was furious at the two being that intimate, and even more furious at Sakura for accepting everything! But what infuriated him the most was how much he _cared_.

Naruto sighed, knowing he couldn't ignore what Sasuke said. He lifted his head irritably. "What's it to you?"

"We have a mission so stop stalling. What are you, scared?" He smirked at the ever growing scowl on Naruto's face.

"I'm not scared. Just shut up." He lowered his eyes, smiling at a flushed Sakura while slipping his hand in hers, pulling her into step with him. She was still dazed, unsure of how to comprehend what had just happened. He had practically kissed her! But then…Sasuke stopped them. What happened to Sasuke? He was acting rather strange, though only when Naruto was affectionate to her. Jade eyes widened in guilt, temporarily forgetting her embarrassment. Sakura couldn't feel more ashamed; she loved Sasuke, too.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Wait." She gently stopped him; turning to face her other friend. "Come on Sasuke-kun, we've wasted enough time already." She gave him a small smile, though she felt awkward in doing so.

"Hn." Sasuke closed their distance and continued walking next to Sakura; Naruto opposite her. There was a voice in the back of his head screaming at him for making a scene before. But if I hadn't said anything, they could have…oh whatever. It's not like I care. That wasn't right, of course he cared. He didn't like the idea of Naruto being the object of Sakura's attention. It was just undeniably annoying. He had to do something about that, before jealousy truly consumed him.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke continued to walk in silence, their destination: Each of their houses. It was an uncomfortable silence; tension as thick as smoke. The kunoichi wanted to end the dreadful quiet, but she had nothing to say to either of the two boys. If this is how it's going to be on the mission, she thought, I'm going to commit suicide. Literally.

Sakura's house was first to come into view; warm and welcoming in the midday sunlight. They continued walking until they were directly before her home.

Sakura turned towards her fellow ninja, smiling hesitantly. "Um…so I'll see you guys at the West Gate…."

"Yup! Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved her off as she ran towards her front door, giving them her own wave of farewell before disappearing from sight.

"Sasuke, let's go."

"Are you coming, dobe?" Sasuke was already walking ahead, a good feet away from the blonde.

"Kuso…Sasuke-teme! I said stop calling me that! You haven't said my name once today!" Naruto sprinted forward, falling into step with Sasuke moments after.

"Naruto."

"What now!"

"I called you by your name."

Naruto growled, obviously not amused. Sasuke simply smirked, pleased he was getting on Naruto's nerves, and not vice versa. The scowling Naruto was silent for the rest of the time, ignoring the smirk Sasuke_ still _wore on his face. Naruto mentally cursed. DAMN HIM! What happened to the Sasuke three years ago? Sure, he was a dick too, but he didn't fight with me every damn second! Damnit, I miss him for God's sake! Naruto glanced at his former best friend deviously, realizing he still didn't understand why Sasuke had come back to them. It was as if nothing important happened over the last three years. This entered his mind once a day _at least_, and he wanted to know the truth.

"Oi, Sasuke…?" Onyx eyes met his azure orbs in a questioning gaze. "….why….why did you come back?" The question caught Sasuke off guard, leaving his vulnerability visible. He was unable to answer.

"…..Sasuke," Naruto's tone was serious, forcing his friend to be as well. Sasuke couldn't lie, the question was bound to come up eventually. Now that it has, I have to answer it. Naruto…he is my closest friend.

"….Naruto," he began, watching his adversary's brows arch in anticipation, "….he….wanted someone else's body. Someone I knew….and I hated him….so much for that…I only went with him…because I wanted power to kill Itachi…." He looked down, ashamed. He had lied to Naruto…he couldn't bring himself to say Orochimaru wanted _his_ body. He wouldn't allow Naruto to fall into that bastard's hands, like he had. The cursed seal was still pulsating through his body, showing him terrible images at night; in his dreams. Even if he asked Kakashi to seal it again, the risk of it opening itself like it had numerous times before was immensely high. It would not disappear until Orochimaru was dead, and Sasuke swore he'd be the one to put him in hell.

"….did you…..?" Naruto was looking intently at the raven-haired ninja, unsure of how to grasp his last sentence.

"….yes."

"….oh," Naruto was stunned. Sasuke had actually killed his brother, Itachi. It was…unreal. At least he didn't have to worry about the Akatsuki chasing after his Kyuubi anymore; but he was still puzzled. Who was it that Orochimaru wanted for his new body? And if Sasuke knew who it was, how come he wasn't with the person? Perhaps the person Sasuke wanted to protect he also knew?

"Sasuke….who does Orochimaru….want as his new body?"

"…..it doesn't matter."

"Sasuke! You said you know them! ….who could it be? Is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"No! Just drop it!" Sasuke's eyes were now a deep crimson, the morning light softening his harsh glare. "…go pack your things. We're in front of your house."

"But…you didn't answer my first question. ….Why did you come back…?" Naruto understood the situation fairly well, but Sasuke hadn't answered his first question completely.

"….because…something Orochimaru said….opened my eyes…." It was the last thing Sasuke said before turning away, leaving a disoriented Naruto in his wake.


	3. Chapter 2: Before The Journey

**Disclaimer:** I will not, ever, and I repeat _ever _own Naruto. Ever. Unfortunately. :(. 

_**A/N:** Uh...hi! Thank you for the reviews Darkhope (;D), SilverShadows92, Siri, gamegirl, fullmetal lover, Tee, Kanan com, and the anonymous person! I really appreciate everything all of you said, and I nearly teared because it made me very, very happy. :) Thank you so much everyone! Excuse my lack of updating skills, I had a lot of tests to study for (the first week) and this past week, ahhh God you wouldn't believe how many distractions there could be on a computer! Especially Naruto fanart. Yes, a tad obsessed I am. Maybe. Definitly. Right...so anway, I stayed up until 5AM writing this and barely got anything done cause I fell asleep too many times! And even taking a shower at 3AM did not help! I was ready to collapse...so thankfully, I finished this today. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and the next one will be out shortly. Ja ne. :) _

_

* * *

_

**_Silent Tears_**

_Chapter 2: Before The Journey_

--

_  
_"Don't need this, don't need this…._definitely_ don't need this!" Various items cascaded over his bedside, landing messily on the already unkempt floor. The owner of the items continued searching for anything of importance designed for traveling. After all, his mission began as soon as he was done packing, and he couldn't contain his excitement; as frustrated as he was. His thoughts were fumbling with sanity; Sasuke's answer to his question didn't make sense.

--

_"But…you didn't answer my first question. ….Why did you...come back…?"  
"….because…something Orochimaru said….opened my eyes…."_

--

Naruto had stood there a good five minutes before deciding it was probably best to actually move. He had dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment; a troubled frown gracing his features. Grabbing the bag he usually took on missions brought him to where he was now; kneeling on his bed still searching for the items he required. His thought process was wavering, trying to decipher the many different implications his apathetic companion used behind those mere seven words. Of course, this was a difficult task for the simple-minded, and Naruto was _definitely_ in that category; oh how he despised it. But there was always that chance Sasuke didn't intend for him to understand. It was a possibility, his mind reasoned; his expression thoughtful. But what the hell? That's stupid because he still didn't answer my damn question!

Naruto fumed. "Kuso….Sasuke I HATE YOU! I should ask Sakura-chan about this…but wait…no, I shouldn't tell her." Obviously Sasuke would tell her on his own time, if he _wanted_ to. "Ha! I highly doubt that. It was hard enough getting him to talk to _me_. Imagine _her _?" He contemplated this theory numerous times in his head before realizing he should be doing other things; namely packing. "CRAP!" He quickly threw himself onto the floor, rummaging around the mess and shoving random objects, that seemed important enough, in his ninja pack. Naruto regained his rightful posture as he stood up, slumping the now burdensome bag over his right shoulder. What the heck did I put in here, he thought curiously; completely oblivious to the fact he stuffed his _entire_ ramen supply alongside the necessities, if there even _were_ any. In his logical reasoning, Ramen _was_ a necessity, and he would surely die without a bowl every now and then. Go figure.

The door was securely shut as a flash of orange whipped past, hurried feet pounding the few steps postponing his task. Bright azure orbs gleamed, the sun silently piercing the abrupt contact. Now cached in warm light, the blonde believed the mission would be a success. Konoha emanated tranquility; argumentative had it been three years earlier. Though serene, the village was not to be deemed irresolute. Individuals trained endlessly, waiting for the opportunity to arouse enemies. Most of Konoha's objectives had been reached, abhorring past mistakes; desire to redeem far greater than being craven. Naruto had been one of those individuals, never once losing hope or motivation to keep a promise that meant the word to him. A promise he couldn't have afforded to leave incomplete; his promise to Sakura. To bring back their misguided friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He remembered the day it was asked of him; how desperate the requester was.

--

_The search for Uchiha Sasuke was about to start; Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji and Kiba stole anxious glances at each other._

_  
"Alright! Let's go!" Shikamaru said, the final command being authorized._

_"Wait!" A smile voice cried out, foremost reaching Naruto's ears. He titled his head sideways, instantly freezing._

_"Sakura-chan?"_

_"…"_

_"I heard the story from the Hokage. Sorry, but I can't take you on the mission." Shikamaru said, glancing at her; expression unreadable. "Even you couldn't convince Sasuke, right?" Naruto chose this time to gape; caught completely off guard. Shikamaru paid no attention to his stunned companion, continuing with seldom emotion. "Seems like we gotta force him to understand. Sakura, your job is done." Said girl stayed silent, her eyes seeking comfort at the ground beneath her._

_"What…Sakura-chan, you already met with Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, quite baffled. He eyed her expectantly, awaiting her voice to prove him otherwise. She hesitated for a few moments before lifting her head to meet his gaze._

_"Naruto! I beg you! Please…please bring Sasuke back! I couldn't do it…I couldn't stop him! The only person…who can probably save Sasuke-kun now is you…Naruto. Only you…"_

_His eye's widened slightly; softening at the pleading look the crestfallen kunoichi held. "Sakura-chan you really like Sasuke huh? I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. I can understand."_

_Tears spilt over her cheeks, swimming across her face to fall quietly off her chin. She wrapped her arms around her trembling body; sobbing pitiably. "Naruto…thank you."_

_"Don't worry! I'll bring him back! Promise of a lifetime!" Naruto flashed her his widest grin, a thumbs-up accompanying his determined promise._

--

Sakura has really changed since then, Naruto thought absentmindedly. She barely ever shows any emotions for Sasuke…and if she does, it's only because I'm in a fight with him or he happens to speak to her; very rarely on the last notion. Her strength increased immensely, and she's fought in exceedingly tough battles, but it would seem she's losing her ability to fight. Someone's been getting under her skin lately, and it sure as hell isn't me. That bastard Sasuke surely caused this! Naruto's head was spinning uncontrollably; his mind cursing. Lately, he's been paying more attention to her…I don't even understand why! God, if Sasuke hadn't appeared and I had been able to save him, things could have been a lot different; maybe Sakura would like me more.

Naruto smiled half-heartedly to himself. He hadn't kept his promise; he didn't need to. In actuality the ninja was relieved, Sasuke returned on his own; the sudden thought bringing Naruto back to their earlier conversation yet again. "Kuso…what did he mean? This is so annoying!" The pondering blonde continued to decipher his fellow shinobi's implication, deeply absorbed in his thoughts. He was already far beyond his home, lost within himself still to notice a familiar kunoichi's house in his line of vision. The presence of Chakra was overlooked as Naruto approached; ignorant.

"Naruto-kun?" The question literally ripped him from his thoughts, sending him stumbling over any last coherence before his temporary state of shock.

"W-wha-who…!"

"Naruto-kun! It's me, Sakura!" The pink-haired adolescent was looking at him strangely, worrying her lip as a heavy silence spread between them. What was wrong with him? His face was contorted into so many different expressions; she was having difficulty reading him. "N-Naruto-kun?"

A infamous grin spread across his face as she watched him; an act of acknowledgement on his part. "HIIII SAKURAAA-CHAAAAN!" He was ecstatic; she was the perfect interruption to disrupt his thoughts! He had been thinking about her anyway; his grin widened as she mirrored it, only without the stupidity.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really…just um….preparing a new jutsu!"

"A new jutsu?"

"HAI!" Naruto broadened his smile further, inwardly wincing at his stupid answer; a lie nonetheless. What the heck kind of jutsu am I doing anyway? Is there such a jutsu that tolerates your mind's split personalities and isn't bothered by the constant bickering, he pondered silently. Probably not, especially if it happens on it's own accord; then it's definitely not a jutsu.

Sakura let her sudden frown reflect her puzzlement. "What is it?"

"Uhhh….eh….it's um…." He lifted his arm, quietly scratching the back of his head with his hand to think. Naruto! Think damnit think! And that's just what he did. An idea weaved it's way through, entangling itself between his lips, a smirk replacing his discomfort. "…I'm not telling!"

"...What! Naruto-kun! Why not!" Sakura couldn't prevent the aggravation in her voice; something she rarely showed anymore.

"….I can't tell you 'cause I can only _show _you!"

"…." Sakura stood baffled, her eyes widening at the mischievous smile her friend was currently holding. "Sho-show me?" Uncomfortable tension formed in the pit of her stomach, leaving her vulnerable; awaiting Naruto's reply.

The words spilt over his lips, the waterfall lodging itself in the kunoichi's mind; uninvited. "…Come _here_, Sakura-chan." His voice had changed drastically, leaving Sakura in a helpless daze. It was husky, desirable, demanding her to walk towards him; his heated tranquil blues penetrating her reasoning. She numbly found her legs stride slowly forward; the situation incomprehensible to even herself. Eyes that enchanted her previously during their morning walk were driving her insane, her own jade orbs reflecting the emotion. Allowing herself even closer, their bodies nearly touching; Sakura's breath rapidly quickened, her heart beat slamming her nerves in all the wrong places. The anxiety-ridden silence carried on, their heated stares continuously drawing their faces closer; edging their lips foreword. Delicate lashes draped across her eyes, the curtains shielding Sakura from outside disturbances. Imitating her, Naruto slid his eyes shut; he could feel her quick breaths upon his face. Relishing the moment, he instinctively felt his arms lift towards her, wrapping themselves around her waist tightly. He brought her slender form into his own body, resting it between his curves.

"Sakura-chan…._this_ is my new jutsu."

Her mind gaped, taking in several moments to comprehend Naruto's previous statement. That was it, she thought; disappointed. He just wanted to give me a hug? But he always does…how could this be a new jutsu? Is this even _considered_ one? Sakura refused to open her eyes; fear of the delicate moment subsiding.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto inhaled the strawberry scent he was so accustomed to whenever she was around him. It was almost intoxicating, and he wasn't feeling normal just then.

"Th…this is…" Sakura hesitated, her arms dangling confused at her sides. Naruto was waiting for her to continue, his heartbeat quickening. She could feel it; her own heart thumping savagely in response. "This is…y-your…new jutsu?" Her head was whirling now, the question out at last.

"Why…y-you wanted me to do something else?" The blunt tone in his voice blushed her cheeks furiously; her normal skin color unattainable.

"N-N-No!" Her own voice squeaked uncharacteristically, her answer easily argumentative. I thought he'd…he would have…oh God, Sakura thought. "I-I" The words died in her throat as Naruto's embrace suddenly tightened, chills present along her body. Before she could even blink, soft lips pressed against hers gently; the new sensation threatening to devour her. Jade eyes widened, staring blankly at the closed lashes in front of her. She was immobile, unable to respond nor react to the kiss which hesitantly attempted to deepen. But the inebriated feeling disappeared as his lips slowly left hers; the warmth fully gone, save for the memory. His cheek found hers as he buried his face in her hair once more; senses wavering as his passion heightened.

"….can I kiss you again," he breathed into her ear, triggering her chaotic nerves. Her body shivered in his arms as he pulled her into him more securely. "…Sakura-chan…."

"….." Her voice was gone; she was utterly helpless. He was asking her for permission to kiss again and she was disoriented, not able to answer him. Sakura's blush deepened as her face grew more heated; her heart constricting.

Naruto kept himself around her, nervous to breathe; millions of thoughts swimming in his head. He was amazed at how much he had longed to kiss her, how much he wanted her…needed her. Was he really this in love with her? It had developed strongly over the past three years, more so when Sasuke left them. He had almost been…happy, when it was just the two of them. His mind was torn in two, his heart heavy with guilt after he admitted that to himself. But he couldn't help any of it, he was so in love with Sakura; Sasuke had always been in the way. I need her, he thought. I don't want her to fall in love with Sasuke again…he doesn't _deserve_ her love.

"…..N…Naru…to….kun….." Sakura couldn't believe how nervous she was; her breath was out of rhythm and her mind lost its coherence the moment he hugged her.

"….hmm?" Naruto's senses were raging; anxious.

"….I-I," She trailed off, mentally screaming at herself for acting so daft. After the reprimanding, she regained her composure and whispered the answer he had been awaiting. "….y-yes…."

His face instantaneously removed itself from hers and moved sideways; their lips meeting a second time. Sakura allowed her arms to lift; delicately draping them around his neck. All that mattered to her was their close proximity, the tingling sensation on her lips emitting from his touch. Her eyes slid closed without much effort, her mind wishing for the spell to never end. Entranced by his presence, she was losing herself quickly; dangerously. This was something she had longed for; this was what she had wanted. Naruto and her had become so close; closer than friends could ever be. It was almost as if they had been together the past year; but something had stopped Sakura from accepting those feelings. There were other ones present; in the back of her mind. At the moment, she'd temporarily forgotten about them; eased into her memory to access later.

Naruto gently pulled back to take a quick breath, eyeing Sakura intently. Sakura reopened her orbs to meet Naruto's; the gaze comfortably tense. She wanted to speak, but words failed her the longer she stared into his azure depths. What am I supposed to say, she asked herself timidly. Was she even supposed to say anything? Her eyes trailed to his lips, inwardly craving another kiss. Her stomach hadn't lifted from the floor; her nerves still flinging every which way. Sakura felt inclined to respond; the silence unrelenting. She met his gaze again, awkwardly rolling his name off her tongue.

"….N-Naruto-kun….?" Her voice pulled him out of his trance; alleviating his mind. The bitter solitude of his subconscious was getting rather restless.

"…..?"

"W-we….should get going….the-"

"OH CRAP! THE MISSION!" Naruto released Sakura non-too-gently and opted to grab her hand instead, dragging her forward at his hurried pace. Their feet barely touched the floor as they moved forward, scarcely having enough friction to turn right; flinging themselves down an alleyway.

"N-Naruto-kun! Why are we running?"

"'Cause we're late and-" Naruto's sentence was abruptly ended when he stopped short; Sakura's hand slipped from his as she found herself colliding with someone's body; the impact leaving her gasping. She stumbled backwards as hands shot out, placing themselves on her shoulders firmly. Her balance was steadied, forcing her to stand completely straight.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Sakura stuttered foolishly, her head lowered. Onyx eyes rested on her figure, awaiting the reaction she would give him once she saw who he was. The kunoichi slowly raised her eyes heavenwards, silently pondering who she carelessly ran into. She glowered slightly; technically, it was Naruto's fault. Though, she didn't have time to be getting angry at him. After a moment, she met his gaze, instantly gaping at the male in front of her. "S-Sas-Sasuke-kun?"

"….." He watched her expression; guilt was swimming around her jade pools. Why was she so uncomfortable; even this wasn't normal for Sakura. I want to see what's wrong with her, he thought; curiosity getting the better of him. "Sakura….what's wrong?" Kuso, he thought. I sound too concerned.

"…..what? W-what's wrong…?" Sakura was stunned; yet flattered. He cared enough to see she didn't feel like herself at all, or seem like it rather. It was the kiss…she couldn't allow herself to just brush it from her mind. She didn't want to. But her heart was drowning now, the ocean too deep for her to control.

"Sakura," Sasuke pressed, annoyed she didn't answer yet. Her eyes kept looking past him, at _Naruto_. The bastard was glaring at him; he could feel it. "What's _wrong _?"

"N-Nothing….I…I just--"

"Whatever." Sasuke spat, roughly releasing his hands from her shoulders. He didn't care anymore, she didn't seem interested in him anyway.

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"TEME! I actually thought you were going to be nice for once. _Of course _I should have known it was a stupid act! You're so damn annoying!" Naruto yelled at him, furious at the way he ruined everything; including Sakura's demeanor.

"Shut up dobe. What I said is none of your business."

"ARGH!" Naruto was fuming, enraged at his best friend's answer. "Sasuke!"

"….." The raven-haired ninja made no move to acknowledge Naruto's call. He was occupied with the look Sakura was giving him; a pitiful one.

"DAMN IT SASUKE ANSWER ME!"

"….I don't care what you have to say."

"You will when I kick your-"

"Naruto-kun! Please…! Just…stop." Sakura was now focused on him, her eyes silently begging him to cease their nonsense. Her voice had been barely above a whisper, obviously upset with their constant bickering. Shame palpitated throughout his body as he nodded slowly; averting his gaze. I don't even know why me and Sasuke fight this much, he mused. We're supposed to be best friends, right Sasuke? But he really did know why they always fought; it was Sakura. She's between us and I don't want to lose her. Not to _you_.

"Come on Sakura-chan! We're already late!" Naruto gestured for her to follow him as he turned his back towards her; his stride quick.

"...Okay." Sakura flashed Sasuke a brief smile before hurrying forward, falling into Naruto's pace beside him. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation at hand, but she had no choice; she couldn't just back out of the mission. Although at the moment she really wouldn't mind thinking about it.

"Sakura-chan, this mission is probably really dangerous…." He titled his head towards her, his eyes filled with determination. "So I swear to protect you no matter what!" His face held nothing but sincerity; a smile not able to wane his bold statement. He would give his life for her; he loved her so much.

"Oh…N-Naruto-kun, arigato." She tried to smile, but it didn't feel real. She felt weak in his eyes; but she wasn't helpless! "But I'm sure I'll be fine…."

"I know you're strong Sakura-chan," he said sternly, noticing the defensive Chakra she was emitting. "But your job is to heal, and mine is to guard you."

"Okay, Okay. As long as you promise to let me heal you if you ever get hurt…I don't want you trying to be some crazy immortal."

"Pinky swear?"

"What?"

"You know, pinky swear. Here, give me your pinky." Naruto took Sakura's hand and wrapped the smallest finger on his around hers, grinning triumphantly. "It's a promise!" Sakura felt relieved the tension between the two before was gone, and she smiled in return. Though her content was soon ripped away as his eyes lost their determination; a melancholy manifestation amid them. She knew exactly what he was feeling, also being a little upset herself; but her reasons were slightly different. Her heart was completely shredded, the pieces manipulating themselves into broken strings; inaccessible forever.

"Sakura-chan…?"

"H-Hai…?"

"I….about the…." Naruto trailed off, the words dying in his parched throat. His mind was certainly shattered; at wits end. "Well it….it was stupid! Let's just forget about it…" It pained him to speak those words, his heart ready to burst. His body turned towards her, accompanied by a wide grin plastered on his face. It was a fake smile; she could see right through it. Of course he didn't believe the kiss meant nothing, and neither did she.

"Na-Naruto-kun…." The kunoichi stuttered, aiming to tell him she could not simply forget the intimate moment they shared. Did Naruto forget she _allowed _him to kiss her the second time, withher _permission?_ Denying the attraction between them would also be foolish, but she was in no condition to confess her undying love for anyone anytime soon. Unfortunately for him, _and_ her.

Naruto was silently subdued, patiently waiting for Sakura to continue. His heart thumped soundly in his chest, half wondering if she could possibly hear it.

"…it wasn't stupid."

Azure orbs widened, eyeing the girl incredulously. "W-What?"

"…Naruto-kun, it wasn't stupid…i-it was nice…" She paused, gracing Naruto with a pleasant smile. "I'm just…con…confused…"

Naruto nodded, completely understanding Sakura's statement. "Arigato…Sakura-chan…." The tension had simply evaporated like water, leaving no traces of angst in either of them. For now.

Trailing behind rather slowly was a dreadfully annoyed Sasuke, having watched and uncharacteristically felt the emotions of his comrades the entire time. Though he had yet a clue to their actions, he was curious as hell and immensely pissed off for not knowing anything. Something had changed between the two since he'd last seen them earlier; that much he perceived. His patience was thinning though, as he continued to watch the pair in front of him. He hated seeing them together; they were like a couple now. They really did do _everything _together; if it was assumed they were in love, strangers wouldn't be far off. Kuso…why is this bothering me so much? I hate this feeling! I hate them! I hate…_her_! But as Sasuke's obsidian orbs continued to eye the duo, his previous declaration seemed to be mistaken. To a larger extent, he did not, could not, _hate_ her. Why? Why do I allow myself to feel this way…why won't it just leave me the hell alone!

Sasuke was left to his indecisive thoughts as the West Gate came into view, the sun mirroring friendly rays around the approaching team. The light draped across the sky; clouds translucent against the dazzling reflections. Naruto was the first to spot their other teammates; Shikamaru and Neji. A grin spread across his lips as he shot his arm up, waving excitedly.

"OI! SHIKAMARU! NEJI!" Said ninjas turned towards the shout, finally seeing their long-awaited comrades. Several more seconds passed for the trio to reach the two boys, coming to a halt before them.

"Oi Naruto," Shikamaru said, eyeing the incredibly ecstatic boy with a blank expression. He moved his bronze orbs on Sasuke, giving a short nod; receiving one in return. Finally resting his gaze on Sakura, he smiled slightly. "Oi Sakura."

"Hello Shikamaru; Neji…." Sakura mumbled the last part, but Neji acknowledged her with a short nod nonetheless; his face holding annoyance. Probably because we were a little late, she guessed. Well, since it wasn't all my fault, I don't feel as ashamed as I normally would. But still…

"Shikamaru guess what!" The brunette looked at Naruto expectantly, obviously not in the mood to hold conversation. "Sakura-chan and I made a promise, so this mission is really important!"

"….a promise?" Shikamaru echoed, not really interested. It was rude to simply ignore them though, so he feigned curiosity. They had just arrived, anyway.

"Yeah! And I'm gunna keep that promise to Sakura-chan with my life!" His eyes gleamed with determination as he lifted his arm, closing his fist tightly, save for his thumb. The kunoichi failed to suppress a memory that surfaced from the recesses of her mind; her eyes widening slightly. This was the exact same place Naruto had promised her he'd bring back Sasuke; three years prior. She remembered the scene perfectly, every detail vivid; her tears especially. She had been pitiful, desperate to have the one she loved so much, so dearly; return. Her memory proceeded to flash hazy images of her younger self collapsing from frustration; despair. The vigorous training she had forced upon herself to become stronger, so that she too, could save Sasuke from that _demon_. She had about reached her attainable goal, accompanying her blonde teammate to start the final mission, the mission to retrieve their separated friend. But their plans had been wasted as they neared the end of Konoha village, Naruto's eyes resting on a shady figure. It had taken him a few moments to register who exactly the silhouette approaching was, and when he did, he gasped. That day had weaved its way into her head numerous times before, still unable to believe _he_ had come back on his own. Then the question that puzzled her the most always associated itself with her vision; why?

"Naruto, shove off it already. You're troublesome." The leader of the team sighed, now agitated by Naruto's resolve. He was imitating Rock Lee's ludicrous pose, and that was very, very, stupid. Nonetheless, Shikamaru admired the boy's loyalty in the vital promise he shared with his pink-haired friend. It's not everyday you see someone take so much consideration into one promise; one pledge from the heart. But that was Naruto for you; dim-witted and honest.

"Hmph…fine," the occupant of Shikamaru's thoughts mumbled, his demeanor lowering slightly; only to be heightened by another consideration. "Shikamaru! We have to hurry and do this, or Tsunade-no-ba-chan will have our heads!"

"She won't have my head. She'll have your head."

"No, she'll take all of our heads! Even Sakura-chan's!"

"If you _shut up _and let me talk about the mission, maybe we could actually _start_ it."

"….." Naruto pouted childishly, casting his eyes downward out of minor embarrassment. Sakura looked at him sympathetically, but quickly turned her attention back to Shikamaru; her mind apprehensive.

He cleared his throat. "So I was informed this mission was to capture Kabuto of The Sound. Sasuke, I'm sure you know the place very well and can inform us with his whereabouts."

"Hn." Sasuke had no intentions of associating himself with that man ever again, but it seemed he had no choice. He would have denied the mission if Naruto and Sakura weren't on the same team as him. He refused to let Naruto appear stronger than himself. And not only that, but he would never leave Sakura alone with the blonde again. He hated to think what they could have done if he hadn't been assigned to this operation as well. The mission was bringing them to the exact location he had escaped not too long ago and he didn't _want_ to go back. He despised that place, the place which constantly tormented his subconscious. One of the many dreams he had consisted of a violent death to someone he knew all-too-well, vastly scarring his mind. He had yet to perceive whom the person was, but his heart told him the pain was horrendous. He begrudged the feeling, but his conscious felt heavy and that only made him more bitter.

"We are going to split into four rows. Neji and I will stand in the front, acting as the eyes and brains. Naruto, you and Sakura will be in the middle. You will be able to back us up when we are ready for combat. And Sakura, you may fight as well, but don't put yourself in a dangerous situation, your main job is to heal us. You, Sasuke, will be last. Your job is to watch for enemies since you have a good sense of awareness, and work with Naruto once enemies show. Is everyone clear?"

"Yeah Shikamaru!" Naruto bellowed.

"Hai," Sakura answered, feeling a bit frustrated that she was really of no use in combat. Sure, she had brute strength…but it seemed to have been deteriorating. She, of course, trained hard everyday, but her main focus was on medical jutsu; thus leaving her no time to train much of her physical body. Her temper had faded a long with it; she despised overreacting and she had done that often in the past. She quickly mended that part of her personality and liked herself much better now. The temper still appeared every now and then, but it was natural; everyone had a limited amount of self-control. However, these times were, for the most part, reasonable.

Neji nodded to Shikamaru, as did Sasuke; the young men of many words. Neji was leaning against the left side of the West Gate, his arms crossed over his chest angrily. If they didn't leave soon, he was going to get furious. His pearl eyes scanned the group, taking note of their expressions. Naruto was grinning like an idiot, Sakura seemed disturbed by an inner conflict, and Sasuke had a scowl on. Yeah, it would seem they didn't change much.

"Let's go." Shikamaru endorsed them with a slight incline of his head and turned sideways, stepping over the engraved circle beneath the gate. Neji followed suit, walking beside the fellow brunette.

"OKAY! Come on, Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto walked forward, his position amid the two leading ninjas before him and the lone behind him. The pink-haired kunoichi fell into step beside him, adjusting the bundle on her back more securely. An omnious feeling settled upon her soul, violently slashing her composure. To be honest, she was afraid; afraid of what they might find accompanying their target. She didn't want to see _his _face and she didn't want Sasuke to see _him _either; what if he was tempted to go back? Did he ever complete his soul purpose in life? Didn't he say he was just an avenger and had no future since his was in the past? Sasuke had indeed returned to them, as if nothing had ever separated them. Sakura smiled sadly; it was an empty smile. Sasuke did not open up to her; did not tell her what happened to him nor did she think he ever would.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mission Begins

_**Disclaimer:** Yes, I** don't** own Naruto. But I **do** love him a lot. Does that** count** for anything?_

_**A/N:** Wow! I haven't updated in over two weeks! I am really, really sorry. I did have a week off...but I chose to hang out with my friends and not write until the end of the week...so I present to you, this **18 **page chapter. I hope this makes up for loss of time. I** love** writing, so tell me what you think of this chapter with a review :D! I'll probably make future chapters this length as well, like I said, I love writing...so I don't mind. Well, thank you again for the reviews! I really, really, really, appreciate them. Ja! ;) _

**EDIT:** I know this is hard to follow, since the relationship between Naruto and Sakura, and Sakura and Sasuke don't seem to even work...but one of them will, I assure you. :) It is, a romance/angst fic after all. And I hope I've covered that in my previous chapters, and this one most definitely. Also, I hope you don't mind that all these chapters weren't exactly in my summary...but you need lots of events to happen before...that. So anyway...if anyone bothered to read this, thank you! Enjoy now! x3

* * *

**_Silent Tears_**

__

Chapter 3: The Mission Begins

--

It was _her. _The girl who constantly turned his sanity into a living hell. He couldn't even think straight when she was within a few feet of him. Annoyance etched his features when Naruto whispered something inaudible to anyone but her. Her laugh was delicate; her shoulders lifting in delight. Sasuke found himself glowering, angered by Naruto's ability to engender bliss. Like hell Sasuke would be able to accomplish such a task. Heck, he couldn't even make **himself** _smile,_ let alone _laugh._

"Damn shit…" He muttered, content with the solitude his position allowed him. Yet, his mind was disagreeing with him unconditionally as he heatedly glared at the scene in front of him. He hated when Sakura talked to Naruto; how the blonde purposely walked closely to her, their shoulders brushing every now and then. Even Naruto's hand seemed to fall closer to hers with every stride he took. Sasuke's eyes darkened when he saw Naruto's head tilt sideways, obviously about to speak.

"Sakura-chan…can you do me a favor?" Naruto was grinning foolishly, edging her on with his blue pools. That was the one place the kunoichi found truly remarkable, holding masses of emotion she could easily lose herself in. The complete opposite of Sasuke; it was somewhat strange since both of them had a similar past. Trailing behind was the apathetic one; Sakura stole a glance at him. Her heart clenched when two, impassive, obsidian eyes stared directly back at her. Oh God, he's looking right at me! She assessed this nervously, unable to break the contact. She willed her body, but her mind was having inner turmoil. It was forcing words into her mouth, gradually parting her lips. here….you're falling behind…"

"Ehhh! Sakura-chaaaan I asked you something! And besides, Sasuke-teme's supposed to be behind us!" Naruto whined, inwardly knowing he'd already lost his chance to speak with her for the time being. Why does _he _have to mess everything up! I **HATE** HIM! Naruto's mind was raging, concocting numerous ways to disembody his raven-haired friend.

Naruto's so-called 'friend' eyed Sakura, his eyes softening involuntarily at her request. In actuality, he had wanted to walk with them, unknowingly cursing Shikamaru for the way he assigned their positions. Though his mind disturbed him when he concluded feeling moderately inferior to Naruto; becoming furious at the very thought. The inadequacy was driven by the very emotions he did not wish to possess. Those feelings that were surfacing, threatening to drive him insane; impaired his normal judgment. He needed to suppress them before things got out of hand; he hated loss of control. The thought of pleasing Sakura disgusted him momentarily, as he was almost tempted to say no. He _wasn't_ supposed to care about her at all! But something was silently screaming for him to agree with her; his own morals forgotten.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Look, he doesn't-"

"Okay," Sasuke muttered, though loud enough for the two shinobi stopped before him to hear. The statement left the blonde's jaw open, his mind failing to process Sasuke's current behavior.

"H-Huh?" His confusion was met with an approaching cold glare, the possessor obviously not noticing or caring for the look Naruto held. "B-But-but he's supposed to stay in the back! Sasuke-teme _stay_ where-"

"Naruto-kun…" It only took one utterance of her voice to clamp his mouth shut, abhorring the figure coming closer with every leisured step. That bastard thinks he's so damn cool, he inwardly thought. I'll kick his ass back into his cold face. If…that's even possible, he stated as an afterthought.

Sakura hid her blush pitifully as Sasuke neared, falling in step between her and the pissed off Naruto. The awkward silence that followed settled within the heavy air, drawing in a tense atmosphere for the trio. The kunoichi's mind was blaring, unbidden questions intimidating her mouth to spill from her lips. She hastily bit her tongue as to prevent further outbursts emanating from within. One question hung itself deeper in her curiosity, pounding her head for the reason it had happened. Why did Sasuke listen to her? He…he was acting completely different, she thought apprehensively. I wonder if he's feeling okay…maybe he's just excited he gets to come along on this mission? Yeah, that's probably the logical assumption.

"So Sakura-chan! About that favor I was gunna ask you before Sasuke-teme came and interrupted me!" Naruto was leaning slightly forward, staring at the roseate-haired girl who mirrored his body language. Her brows were slightly raised as her emerald orbs peered at him in question.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, for starters I-!"

"Dobe shut up."

"W-What! What the _hell! _Don't tell me to shut up you bastard!" Naruto's patience was long diminished and he already felt the need to use his fists, instead of merely yelling at the frustratingly annoying boy beside him.

"I just did."

"Why you-!" A fist sprang into action but was quickly caught by the wrist; obviously the blonde's idea wasn't full-proof. Sasuke held Naruto's pathetic attempt to hit him tightly, smirking at the cold look he was receiving. The silence stretched on, Naruto only becoming more furious at his feeble attempts to free his hand from his adversary's grasp. He was the _Chuunin_ for God's sake, not Sasuke! And a good one at that! "KUSO! Sasuke, _let_ go of me!" He brought his other hand forward, swinging it dangerously close to the Uchiha prodigy's face. Again it was caught with a swift reflex, both Naruto's wrists held captive.

"…..." Sasuke looked bored, his eyes noiselessly speaking the infamous word he referred to Naruto with.

"ARRG! SASUKE-TEME GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He relentlessly rotated his hands, feverishly trying hard as hell to free himself. Luck was obviously not on his side at that moment.

Sasuke scowled in disgust as drops of saliva decorated his fair skin. "Stop spitting on me, baka!" His tone of voice raised slightly, ignoring the obvious behavior change in his usual composure.

Naruto grinned mischievously as the disgusted boy aside him had no free hands to rid his face of the substance. He leaned closer, aggravating the appalled boy even further. "I'm NOT!" The emphasis on his statement caused many more grotesque facial expressions.

Sakura, on the other hand, did not possess such a face; it was instead etched with worry. She was silently musing why the two were constantly in conflict at nothing. It really was something essential to concern herself with; if the two didn't start cooperating with each other, their mission was going to be disastrous. She inwardly cringed; it's not like her and Sasuke were on mutual terms either. "Um, guys….please…just stop…" She whispered, though it seemed futile; the pair was not listening to her at all.

Onyx eyes bore into deep blue orbs, the cold glare they were exchanging becoming that much more heated. Instantaneously the grip on Naruto's wrists tightened painfully, an averse gasp passing his lips. Kuso, he thought bitterly. He's making me look weak! In front of Sakura too!

"…Shove…OFF!" Naruto characteristically yelled while vigorously lifting his left leg, ready to smash Sasuke's thigh. Of course, he miscalculated his enemy's knowledge of the situation and was easily blocked by the very body part he aimed to hit. He glowered. "SASUKE-TEME! GET THE HELL OFF ME BEFORE I GIVE YOU SOME SPIT TO CHOKE ON!"

Sasuke seemed amused at Naruto's bold declaration, his lips curling into a slight smirk. "Oh really?"

"YEAH! I'LL JUST SHOVE…my…" Naruto trailed off his shouting, pondering agitatedly what he could say. SHIT, he screamed in his head.

"Your what?"

"Oh for the…just…OH SHUT IT! I'LL GET MY MOUTH FULL OF SPIT AND JUST PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH-" Whoa, that didn't sound as reasonable as it did in his head just seconds before. What the hell! That almost sounded like he wanted to…kiss….Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he presented a strangled sound.

"_What_ are you three doing?" Shikamaru was giving them a dry look from afar, irritated at their lack of dedication to _start_ the mission. It had been what, ten minutes? They were already bothering him and he honestly didn't feel like doing the mission either. But to the Godaime, it was evidently important. "We're on a mission! Geez, you're all so troublesome! Hurry up and get back in your positions! Stop bickering like you're still Genins!"

"S-Sorry Shikamaru. They were….I-I was….um…we're coming!" Sakura was stuttering with her words pathetically, trying as best she could to look convincing thereafter. The way in which she presented herself must have charmed the two brunette shinobi; they continued walking as if the situation had not ensued. Sakura eyed them wondrously before turning her attention back on her stubborn accomplices. They were still screaming obscenities at each other; at least Naruto was anyway.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"Are you going to threaten me with your _saliva _again if I don't comply?" Sasuke retorted, watching an unbidden blush tint Naruto's cheeks a healthy rose.

"S-Shut it! I'll shove my foot so **deep** up your ass you'll _beg _me t-…to.." Why did everything he say have to come out all wrong? He silently asked himself this as well as why the threats he made were so unreasonable and why they were always cached with stupidity? That was _certainly_ a good question.

Sasuke was watching the blonde, his eyes unreadable. That dobe, he thought. He disgusts me. I'll put him in his place. The ninja's mind echoed numerous threats but only one seemed suitable for the current scenario. He used both legs to successfully trip Naruto, sending the boy sprawling backwards. Sasuke then took the liberty of slamming his body forward, the result of knocking his rival squarely to the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth as he found himself pinned to the ground, the raven-haired shinobi hovering over him with a newly formed smirk on his lips.

"….get…the hell….OFF ME YOU DICK!" Naruto yelled heatedly, slanting his azure orbs as the opposing figure's smirk only grew more spiteful. Sasuke's body leaned closer as the grip around Naruto's wrists tightened once more. The captive winced and he widened his eyes when his vision was obscured by black hair. He felt warm breath against his ear, causing his body to shiver involuntarily.

Sasuke's lips were inches from Naruto's ear when he allowed himself to finally speak. "She doesn't like you…give up." His voice was a mere whisper and he lingered a few more moments before picking himself up, kneeing Naruto in the process. Said boy gagged for air and clutched his stomach pitifully, curling himself into a feeble position. Why'd he do that…why'd he…say that? Naruto's thoughts weren't resolved as he was left to fend for himself. The impact on his stomach hadn't wounded him as much as his heart had.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried loudly. She dashed forward, only to barely miss colliding with another figure. She instantly shot her hands out, resting them hesitantly against the black cloth the individual wore.

"Come, Sakura." She knew that voice distinctly and was almost tempted to look up. Instead, she allowed her body to lean askew, eying the fallen boy a few feet from them.

"Bu-!"

Sasuke growled. "He doesn't need your help to _get up_." Irritated, he roughly took her hands off him and pulled on her arm, ignoring the tentative steps she was carrying as they moved forward. He released his grip after a few seconds and continued walking beside the pink-haired kunoichi. Now Naruto would start believing what he had recently just said, and for some ingenuous reason to him, he was quite pleased. He then smiled maliciously to himself; Sakura clearly still liked him better than the blonde.

"Um…Sasuke-kun?" Said shinobi allowed his eyes to meet jade orbs, a questioning look in them. "…Why…? Why are we leaving Naruto-kun? He…he's part of the team….our team." There was something in her sentence that angered Sasuke; maybe it was the fact that she was talking about Naruto and adding the suffix exactly like how his name escaped her lips. Or maybe just the fact that he had dragged her away from Naruto, and how his composure was starting to wane precariously. Or really, maybe it was the fact that she said "our team".

"What does it matter?" He asked coldly, his eyes narrowing at her innocent inquisition.

"Well…I mean…" She trailed off, sensing _his_ presence approaching them slowly. Her heart suddenly clenched painfully, traces of betrayal amid her conscience. Why hadn't she listened to her heart rather than listening to the boy she knew didn't care about Naruto? Sure he did indiscreetly, but the way he was acting now? It was almost as if he was fighting something much more deeper than just Naruto's physical vigor. Her thoughts were befuddling, consuming her consciousness to blatantly leave her shocked when she felt something warm surround her body. A gasp escaped her; suddenly she was crushed against it. Jade eyes widened in response to the husky voice entering her ear.

"….Why….did you leave me….Sakura-chan…? Did…that kiss….everything we've been through….you and me….was it all….a lie…?" His voice was entirely monotonous, passion no longer present. As it penetrated her mind, her heart, it made her want to crawl back into her skin. Her stomach was wishing for her to vomit. All her insides threaded into an unattainable knot; she could no longer think coherently. As her slender form was gripped tighter, she felt a slight whimper graze her face. The warm breath startled her, sending numerous chills up and down her spine. She was utterly speechless; nothing promising formed in her mind to reply to him. The guilt on her conscience was immense, causing her head to literally go insane. Not once was she completely caught off guard with not even a _thought _of what to say present.

"…….."

Dumbfounded, Sasuke watched Naruto embrace the kunoichi even closer, an unfamiliar emotion squeezing at his heart. He's whispering something to her, the raven-haired shinobi mentally gathered. What the hell could he be whispering to her? I just told him Sakura didn't like him anymore, and she even proved it herself by following me! But…she's just standing there now, letting him hug her. Why…am I…why do I even…._care?_

"…Sakura-chan….why don't you…talk to me….? I…miss your….voice." The blonde's whisper was gentle, his lips moderately abrading her ear. It was hard for Sakura to speak when she was choking on the numerous butterflies inhabiting her throat, but she somehow forced a strangled word despite her previous hesitance.

"N-Na-ruto-kun….?"

"….Is it true…?"

Sakura's brows furrowed slightly, confused entirely at his question. "I-Is what…true?"

"What Sasuke…said."

"I…I don't know…w-what did he say…?" Sasuke said something to Naruto about her? Sakura could feel her heart quickening at the very thought, but she wasn't supposed to be thinking about Sasuke…was she? Didn't you hear Naruto, she asked herself incredulously. Listen to his voice, listen to how hurt he sounds! Her conscience was now seizing her mind, flashing painful images of how upset Naruto must have been. She inwardly died as a voice within asked it's own harsh, realistic inquisition. Do you see what you've done to him; how you've killed him?

"……" Naruto's façade was beginning to wane; the question left him wordless. No matter how many times he parted his lips to speak, only a release of tense air found its way out. How was he supposed to tell her what Sasuke said? How hurtful that statement had been. It punctured his heart in one too many places, and he no longer felt it beating as it normally did. The bleeding was internal; he felt the wound deeper than any particular knife could incise. And as abruptly as he had embraced her, he let her go; empty azure orbs avoiding her bewildered emerald pools. His body left her warmth; and though cold and lonely, he could still feel her against him, feel her heat.

"…N-Naruto-kun!" Sakura unconsciously shouted, pivoting on her heel to see Naruto's retreating form. She hastily threw her feet forward, desperately trying to reach his side. "P-Please….! I..I want…" She ceased her movements when she was completely ignored.

"Sakura," Sasuke started coldly, "move; you're in my way." He watched unceremoniously as the roseate-haired girl stumbled ahead, remembering she was supposed to have been beside Naruto. The Uchiha couldn't help but feel anger surge through his veins; she didn't even _look_ at him. Oh how that infuriated him. He scowled to himself, narrowing his eyes at the pair of friends.

"….Na-" She fell silent, finally understanding Naruto's logic; he wanted to be left alone, and she couldn't blame him. She was the object of his pain, the cause of his mental breakdown; and she deserved the ignoring. But that didn't stop the resulting miserable feelings settling inside her.

Walking ahead of them, two oblivious shinobi continued their fundamental chatter. If, that's what you call complete silence and the occasional grunt or nod to a one-worded question.

"Anything?" Shikamaru asked half-heartedly, lazily turning his head towards Neji. The brunette grunted in the negative as Shikamaru sighed, his mind repeating how troublesome and pointless this entire routine was. He must have asked the genius over a dozen times; completely out of boredom. He silently mused how many times he'd ask that question again before something worth while arrived; but what if something never did? "Kuso…this is too troublesome," He muttered more to himself than toward the equally annoyed shinobi beside him.

"Shikamaru, should we not pick up our pace? We won't reach The Village Of The Sound for another day if we continue at this preposterous speed."

"…Yeah you're right," The Chuunin leader agreed, turning his head to inform the others of their discussion. "OI! Pick up the pace! We can't afford anymore time wasted!"

"……." Silence answered him effectively.

"OI!" Shikamaru's last patience escaped him with his final shout, leaving nothing but aggravation to caress his features. He must have caught their attention when Sakura trembled in shock, allowing her widened eyes to make contact with his ebony pools. She nodded meekly, obviously speaking for everyone who couldn't care less about what their leader had to say. That pissed the said leader off, a lot. "NARUTO! SASUKE!"

"S-Shikamaru! We'll pick up the pace, just start off the speed…please." Sakura interjected his harsh command with her innocence and he simply nodded after a few seconds, turning himself forward again. He broke into a run; Neji alongside of him with their feet striding in unison.

"Come on…Naruto-kun. We-!" The kunoichi's words were swallowed back into her throat when the blonde Chuunin sprinted forward, a broken friend befitted in his wake. She watched him leave her behind; and though she knew she was expected to follow suit, she found it nearly impossible to even breathe. He hates me, her mind concluded. He really, really, hates me.

"Sakura…" She was torn from her thoughts when she heard a voice adjacent to her. She turned towards the source and wasn't surprised when two onyx eyes peered down at her. Something demanded her speech, but she refused the natural desire of talking to Sasuke; she needed to talk to someone else, she needed to see someone else. At that moment, all her mind was screaming of, was thinking of, was Naruto; Sasuke disappeared from her thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun…h-he hates me….because….because of you!" Tears pooled in her emerald depths, but she fiercely held them back. The words reverberated in her soul; she inwardly cringed as Sasuke's expression turned to one of shock. Roseate hair spilled over her moist eyes while she threw her body past him. The pink strands acted as a shield, blinding herself from the ever stunned boy falling even more behind than they both already were. She couldn't deal with his cold demeanor now; it was the least of her rising problems.

Sasuke was stolid, unmoving even as the distance concerning the girl and himself increased; he was completely taken aback. Did he hear her correctly, or was there something inhabiting his ears? She said Naruto hates her because of me, he thought impassively. Oh whatever…at least I won't hear her annoying voice anymore. But the more he thought about what she said, the more his indifference cracked. He was angry. Why was he angry? He didn't care. He was still angry.

Infuriated, Sasuke lurched foreword, successfully reaching his team within seconds of his sprinting. There was not a single thing to alleviate his mind; not even watching his brother die all over again could effectively change his mood. Not that he'd want to anyway. Why is Sakura acting like this to me? Why is she choosing Naruto over me? What the hell is going on? Sasuke's thought process was irrational, asking questions he already knew each answer to. Dangerous obsidian orbs eyed Sakura, not failing to notice the intensity of her uneasiness as she caught up with the blonde-haired shinobi; Sasuke's idiotic rival.

The tense atmosphere between them was unnerving; Sakura couldn't look at Naruto without feeling guilty again ten times over. She observed him silently, wishing she could speak to him; but he would only ignore her further. I don't want him to hate me, she told herself sorrowfully. The unshed tears finally clawed her eyes shut, the salty liquid escaping their prison underneath her lids. She was crying out of frustration, out of shame, out of everything she couldn't mend; she did _all_ the damage. It was her who caused Naruto's pain, her who caused Sasuke to become angry; she was always, always a nuisance. Even she agreed with the concept. How could it be wrong? It didn't matter how hard she had trained herself in the past three years, how desperate she had been to become stronger. It had all been wasted determination. Wasted energy. Wasted time. What was it for if she couldn't even protect the ones she loved from herself? Naruto was oblivious to Sakura's inner turmoil, not even aware of the numerous tears visibly cascading down her flushed cheeks. If there was any other time to be unobservant, his roseate-haired friend would have wished for the heavens it hadn't been this time. Although she was sure he hadn't seen her tears, she furiously wiped them from her face. Why had she allowed herself to cry? When had she allowed herself to become so weak again; so quickly?

The object of Sakura's restless thoughts was residing within his own mind; fighting an inner battle neither side could win. Words echoed painfully against his head, the throbbing sensation leaving Naruto a dreadful headache. I want to talk to Sakura-chan…but I don't know what to say. I don't want her to tell me how much she loves….Sasuke. The sentence felt like poison in his mind, slowly torturing his insides until they bled uncontrollably; his heart especially. I don't want to hear the truth. I don't want to be hurt again. Why does everyone hate me? Am I that useless; that pathetic that not even my friends can't withstand speaking to me? Is it some sort of crime to love someone with all your heart…so much that you would give anything up, even your life, for them? Is it _wrong_ to love? For _me_ to love?

"I thought my life had just begun…after I met her…him…now…now it's already over…" The blonde whispered to himself, his eyes melancholic and devoid of the usual fervor. As if reading his inaudible murmuring, Sakura stole a dejected glance at him; her spirit instantly falling faster than gravity when her eyes were met with sapphire. His eyes spoke wonders to her; spilling every emotion he was feeling over a waterfall of raging sorrow. His blonde hair danced about the wind freely, softening his intensified orbs.

"…Naru-…" She dropped her head in realization to his empty gaze; obviously he didn't want to hear her. And if he did tolerate her, what in the world could she possibly say to him to ease his pain? Ease her own pain? Her thoughts continued like that for a full minute before remembering the real Naruto was still in front of her. After she finally had the courage to return her eyes on his, sapphire was no longer in her line of sight. His head was turned away from her, seeming more interested in eyeing the scenery than herself as they sprinted past the extensive forest. Sakura could now feel the emotionally clogged vessels in her heart burst, sending unwanted pain throughout her entire body. She was as good as dead; on the inside.

A little ways behind the mounting apprehension, Sasuke continued to battle his unwanted anger. Unbeknownst to him, he was occupying a certain kunoichi's mind again, but he was too overly infuriated to give a shit or two. Since when did Sakura care so much about Naruto? And were did she get the courage to speak to him so honestly? It was so frank that Sasuke nearly choked on his spit, swallowing back a hidden gasp lurking in his throat, as well as his mind. And maybe even his heart, too. When did he allow such foolish emotions crawl under his skin, straight to his indifference. _Why _had he let them become acquainted with feelings he no longer rendered. _He_ is Uchiha Sasuke. He was never meant to open his heart again; it was left frozen since that fateful day he had wished to forget. And he had for the most part; the word love was no longer in his vocabulary. But _she_, Haruno Sakura, was effectively putting him in a situation just as hazardous as what he had witnessed that unpleasant day, eight years prior. And he hated her for that. Hated her so much it was driving him off the edge. But his heart throbbed uncharacteristically when he admitted that to himself. Was he really this senseless? No, he was worse than that. He was insane. And he was almost too preoccupied with his insanity to notice the sudden movement on his left. Almost.

Crimson eyes instantly darted sideways, scanning the area profoundly. His sight dared not a lie as the shifting figure carelessly came closer. Sasuke's Sharingan had yet failed him, and he acted on instincts; dashing forward. Without tearing his mystified orbs from the target of his concern, he alerted the others. "To the left, Hyuuga!"  
The pearl-eyed shinobi whisked his head around, his hands already in formation of the necessary seals intended for his bloodline limit. "BYAKUGAN!" Veins pulsated beneath his skin, visibly surfacing from the sockets amid both eyes. Neji instantly felt the presence of chakra as he peered through the thick woods; he extended his foresight slightly. Whatever it was, was straight ahead of them. "Follow me," the brunette instructed calmly, running through the thicket of trees without even a second glance to confirm his command. Shikamaru was right behind him, keeping chocolate eyes peeled for anything else opposing their intentions. The distance from their assigned route increased and even the indolent Shikamaru was having a difficult time controlling his lost patience.

"Kuso! Where is the damn thing!"

"Let's assume there is more than one. The chakra I sense is too great for merely one since the speed in which he travels is unfit. It should be lower."

"So that means these guys are weak?" Shikamaru asked, glaring heatedly at the unseen presences running in front of them.

Neji moderately shook his head in disagreement. "No," He stated easily, then added after a moment, "Be cautious, Shikamaru."

The entire conversation discussed between the leading shinobi went unheard to the other three, purposefully trailing behind. Well, at least Sakura was. Her mind was wholly occupied, the occupant being a certain individual that she had hurt unwillingly. Emerald eyes watched the back of his shirt blow roughly against his masculine body; his muscles outlined in perfection. The wind blew his raven hair violently, manipulating the ending strands into a fanatical dance. Her gaze was forced again to his back when she saw a flicker of red; her orbs resting on the fan embellished into the dark fabric delicately. _The Uchiha Clan_. The symbolic fan never ceased it's pride; the young man wore it pompously. Or was it out of guilt; anger; hurt? The roseate-haired kunoichi felt pity for him once again and within mere seconds, her heart was bawling. It was bamboozle; how could he wear that outfit without feeling upset? Even though he was apathetic to everyone, he couldn't _really_ be like that when he was alone. Didn't he ever think? How can he stand to be solitary; unaccompanied in that cold, depressing house? In the past month, since he had returned, Sakura had made it her goal to visit him at least once every day. The success was astonishing, even he was accepting her company; five minutes of talking everyday before he shut the door in her face muttering something a long the lines of "he had unfinished business". Nonetheless, it had shown her a side of him she never knew he owned. But as the reminiscing was fairly pleasant, the most recent encounter had lodged itself pretty deep in her mind; she was bound to erase all the small smiles he had given her. Especially after the night she could not forget, not ever.

_--_

_"Sasuke-kun! Chutto matte!"_

"..." Uchiha Sasuke continued walking, as if he hadn't heard the girl call his name. He didn't intend to talk to anyone; he needed sleep.

A little hurt from the ignoring, Haruno Sakura tried to increase the volume of her voice. "SASUKE-KUN!" Of course, this only angered Sasuke even further.

"What the hell do you want now!" The boy still hadn't ceased his walking, not even caring to look at her broken face. She hesitated a moment before summoning her courage, dashing forward to grab the prodigy's wrist. He angrily turned to face her, his eyes glinting a crimson hue.

"I...I wanted to know if..." She was having a difficult time finishing her sentence, his eyes were icy; terrifying. She dropped his wrist, suddenly afraid.

"WHAT?" The tone of his voice was harsher than he had wanted it to be, but as if he cared she was crying. That's all she freaking did!

"S-Sasuke-kun...I...I just wanted you...to know that...I-I'm here for you...if you ever want someone...to talk to..." Sakura's eyes filled with salty liquid, the tears falling under her thick lashes to her reddened cheeks; finally dripping off her chin. His eyes grew wide for a moment; why in the world would she say that? Then, after a momentary lapse of memories, his eyes instantly darkened. Today was **that **day. And why the hell did she know! Why did she care so much? To go out of her way to tell him was ludicrous! He would never accept her offer either; he would die before talking to anyone about his problems. He silently swore that to himself several years ago; it only eased his pain anyway. His anger was still present, and he opted to voice his exact thoughts on the matter. He laughed sadistically.

"You? You want to help me? What makes you think I want your help! I'd rather die than talk to anyone, especially **you**! All you're good at is being weak, if nothing else. Why would I want to talk to someone who can't even help herself?"

"...B-But!" Tears had increased their flow, now forming small rivers down her currently paling cheeks. "I-I don't want to see you alone today! It's horrible and I want-"  
"HOW are you supposed to help me when all you keep saying is what YOU want! Why don't you ask me what **I** want!" His Sharingan was activated, sending unwanted chills into Sakura's trembling body.

"S-Sasuke-kun...I really wished to help you, that's all! I'm your friend-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT! AND I SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T CALL YOU A FRIEND FOR WANTING TO PRY INTO MY LIFE! THE ONLY THING I WANT YOU TO KNOW IS THAT I HATE YOU! ALL YOU DO IS ANNOY THE FUCKING CRAP OUT OF ME SO JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE! I DON'T WANT TO SHARE ANYTHING WITH YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" His crimson orbs dilated, the black markings spinning dangerously fast. Sakura held back a few sobs before collapsing into a pitiful heap, no longer able to withstand the immense knife so deep in her heart, that God couldn't even pull it out. He hated her, hated her so much! And he was walking away! His back was turned to her as he swiftly walked away; he didn't care if she was crying. Crying so loud he could still hear her sobs from where he was, at least thirty feet away. But he didn't care. He didn't need to, didn't want to.

"...S-S...Sas...uke...kun..." She closed her eyes as rain began to fall, washing over her like another bloody wound. And both times, she couldn't stop it.

--

Sakura's jade orbs cringed as water tore it's way from tear ducts; a single tear spilling over her cheek. It wasn't the time to be thinking about such crucial things; but that day was unbelievably vivid in her memory, and she had a hard time suppressing it. All she had wanted to do was tell Sasuke she cared about him; that he always had her in case he sought some kind of comfort. Even if he didn't want her, she would still be there. After that argument happened, Sasuke spoke not even one word to her. Naruto had noticed her lack of enthusiasm in everything and he confronted her about it, right in front of Sasuke. And then, not even then, did the Uchiha spare her a glance. She found it sickening and doubled over, but luckily for her, the blonde-haired friend caught her in his arms. He gave her a comforting embrace and whispered soothing words into her ear. She had felt much better after that, and their closeness had fallen back to where it had originally been; before Sasuke's return. Eventually, Sakura was able to tell Naruto what happened a few days after her breakdown. He swore to kill the shinobi, but right after she told him, Sasuke was back to his usual self. Sure, he wasn't Naruto, but his actions and words towards her had changed drastically. Or maybe, just compared to that day. But despite all the pain she went through, before and after his return; there was still something inside her heart, beating painfully everyday. Was it her past feelings still lingering? That stupid crush she'd had for so long? Or was it something more? Could she have been avoiding this for that long? The emotion locked somewhere safely in her heart, that not even she herself was conscious of? Was it really..._love_?

Sakura's mind replayed her thoughts again, silently wondering if Sasuke had forgotten what he'd said to her. And if he didn't, did he still mean it? Every single word? She sighed inwardly, unaware of the danger lurking around her. She momentarily lifted her eyes from the swirling ground beneath her. She was dizzy. Then her eyes widened in realization to something; she had been so caught up in her mind that she failed to notice her team mates were missing! Oh my God, she thought. Where'd they go! Her eyes darted in every direction imaginable as she stopped her sprinting; it was pointless now. She pivoted on her heel several times before stopping abruptly. They were really gone.

"Naruto-kuuun! Sasuke-kuun! Shika-!" A twig snapped, forcing Sakura to swallow down the remaining words. She whisked her head to the right, allowing her body to mirror the direction and fall into her Taijutsu stance. She threw herself forward, prepared to smash the tree concealing whoever the enemy was. And boy, was he _too_ clever! A ragged breath rendered her speechless when several kunai shot through the bark; her own attempted mission already failed. Without even a second to blink, she was tackled to the ground. Strong arms wrapped around her slender frame and she was completely clueless to the adolescent currently on top of her.

Sasuke buried his face near her shoulder, clutching her tighter against him. The numerous kunai were soaring over their heads at an increased speed. Where the hell were they coming from, Sasuke wondered angrily. His thought process was momentarily interrupted when he felt the girl beneath him stir. It was the first time he noticed their compromising position. Her body was resting in between his legs, fitting against him perfectly. If, that's what he had wanted; which he didn't. He didn't like her. At all.

"...Sasuke-kun...?" Said individual lifted his head from the comfortable position nestled in the crook of her neck. Upon his action, he also noticed the close proximity their faces had developed. He shoved his head back down into her soft hair and ignored her.

"S-Sas...?" Sakura's heart beat erratically; her face covered in a scarlet hue. _He_ was the one on top of her? Why hadn't he removed himself yet? And why were his lips so close to her neck now? So feverishly close so she could feel his hot breath against her skin. ...Why?

A sudden gasp stunned her as she felt Sasuke's body firmly immerse against hers; nerves were sent haywire as blood was spilt. "Sas-Sasuke-kun!" Her hand brushed fresh crimson off his bare shoulder, slender fingers trembling with each stroke. The Uchiha brought his face up once more, eyeing Sakura's green pools of diffidence. Obsidian spheres trailed across her body as his senses confirmed the kunai raid had ended. She seemed unharmed. He on the other hand, received a slight sever to his right shoulder. But he really didn't care.

"Sasuke-kun! Let me-"

"What were you thinking! Do you want to die!"

"No, I-!"

"I thought you weren't useless, Sakura." His tone was icy, degrading her with each exhale. He lifted himself off her; the warmth hastily dissipating from her body. She was supposed to stand on her own; she was having a difficult time going about it. Is this how it feels, she wondered. How it feels to be Sasuke? Being alone; was it genuinely skin deep so that the numb caressing her limbs was beyond her rescue? Shame sunk deep inside her.

The kunoichi lifelessly lifted herself from the floor, staggering as her legs gave in unwillingly. She swallowed hard, moistening her parched throat before speaking softly. "I..I'm sorry...it won't happen again." Though her apology was overlooked as Sasuke dashed forward, leaving her to trail behind him and watch his back. Again; exactly like the days they had been together three years ago.

Light cascaded between the great branches of trees, the slight patches roughly pursuing the shadows regarding the depths of the towering forest. Under many of the large branches, the two shinobi sprinted vigorously. They obviously had fallen behind, and Sakura was fully aware it was her own fault. But she refused showing anyone but herself the guilt screaming inside her. That anyone being Sasuke. His wound was the cause of her ignorance; her stupidity. And she could already tell he didn't even want to _look_ at her. And the more they ran, the more she could feel her heart breaking again. And again. And again. You really do hate me, she concluded once more; miserably. But how could you hate me, Sasuke-kun? They way you held me...how our bodies tangled...didn't that mean something? Or was it just...a _lie_? And yet again, Sakura's mind left her vulnerable for open attack. Sasuke was aware of this as a kunai plummeted towards Sakura's chest.

"Sakura! Stop daydreaming!"

"Huh?" Sakura shook herself awake at the sound of someone's voice, and barely had enough time to dodge the hurtling knife. "AH!" She had thrown herself at the floor, the weapon grazing a few pieces of her falling tresses. All melancholic emotions disappeared with a newly formed anger as the fallen pink situated itself in front of her. She groaned soundly. "...Ugh...it sliced my hair..."

"Sorry about that, Sakura." Three ninjas appeared from the same location the kunai had been thrown. Sakura carefully picked herself up, wiped some loose cerise-colored wisps of hair out of her face, and blinked.

"You...threw that?"

"Yeah. Just to be safe. Though, your hair wasn't part of it." Shikamaru frowned. This is really, _really_ too troublesome for me.

"Oh...oh it's okay..." Her eyes trailed to the orange and black appareled Chuunin; Naruto. Azure orbs were cast downward, blonde hair successfully concealing the windows to his soul.

"Oi, Sakura?"

Sakura tore her gaze from Naruto and turned her full attention on their leader. "Hai, Shikamaru?"

"Heal Sasuke's shoulder." He glanced at the wounded boy, narrowing his eyes at the fowl look he received in return. What the hell, he thought angrily. Shouldn't he be happy Sakura will heal him? Surely that wound is not a scratch, it looks threatening to his performance! And why would he want himself bleeding anyway? He was being stupid.

"O-Okay," the pink-haired ninja said, slowly walking towards the prodigy.

Uchiha Sasuke clenched his fists in agitation, especially after having noticed he was the only one sporting a damn wound! And it was all because of _her!_ Saving HER! He gritted his teeth, but remained in his usual composure. "No," he refused calmly, "it won't be a hindrance."

Shikamaru seemed unyielding, transfixing his ebony eyes on Sakura once more. "Sakura, heal Sasuke _now_."

"H-Hai."

Sasuke bit his tongue, allowing pain to wash away some of his mounting anger. But it was useless. He had already reached his limit of toleration. "No! It's just a damn cut! My abilities aren't obstructed in any way! Let's just-"

"Damn you're troublesome! Just _shut up! _I don't care what you think. I'm the commander and you're letting Sakura heal you whether you want it or not! It's best if you don't have wounds that could be targeted as easier points for poison and later burdens!" Shikamaru glared at the stubborn genius, obviously stressed.

Neji, having made no interest in the matter, met heated onyx eyes and nodded in agreement. "You should know that, Uchiha." The arrogance had yet to leave the raven-haired shinobi's posture as he turned his face sideward. A scowl was present as he tightened his fists further; blood spilling as his nails tore into his skin. The pain did not feign him, his blood was seething; his mind raging. How dare they make a fool out of me, he cursed. DAMN THEM! Damn _her_, especially! Why the hell did I save her! I don't _care _about her! She's useless! A useless crybaby! I don't give a shit if she can heal us; my life _will not _depend on her! I don't fucking need her! I don't need anybody!

Observing from afar, Naruto watched blood trickle down Sasuke's palms; falling discreetly. In all the years he had known Sasuke, he had never seen the ninja this angry over something so insignificant. The blonde eyed his rival, unconsciously feeling pity. How'd he manage to get hit anyway? I thought his reflexes were superb; better than mine by a few milliseconds. Of course, he would never admit that aloud; especially not to _that _bastard. Naruto wanted to kill him, and steal back the one thing that he could never have. Thanks to Sasuke, he had lost Sakura again; and again. Yet, he could not find enough anger in his veins to slaughter the foe; his best friend. He was indeed furious at the boy still, for telling him earlier to give up on Sakura. But nonetheless, he felt sorry for him. It wasn't everyday you saw Sasuke get angry enough to make himself bleed. That was in Naruto's dictionary; un-Sasuke like. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was also taking his anger out on Sakura. Naruto sighed inwardly, repeating the same thought in his mind. I want to talk to Sakura...but I can't. My heart hurts just thinking about it...about her.

Shikamaru cleared his throat to gain Sakura's attention back; she had been lost in a daze, watching Sasuke. "The enemies are close by, N-"

"There's more than one?" Naruto interrupted, speaking aloud for the first time since he had walked away from Sakura.

"Yeah, there's two. Neji and I will go to the right, and you go to the left, Naruto."

He faked a grin. "Yosh!" Naruto swung to the left, picking a speed in which to follow the enemy at. When he decided and brought his feet into motion, he was out of their sight in an instant. After watching the disperse, Shikamaru looked at Sakura sternly.

"Listen, Sakura. After you finish quickly, join Naruto on the left. He is facing a weaker enemy, but also fairly strong. And you, Sasuke. After you're fully healed, I want you to go to the right. You'll find us and I will instruct you as of what to do then. Understood?"

"Hai Shikamaru." And without waiting for Sasuke's answer, the two brunettes sped off in same direction. Sakura took a deep breath before turning her body towards Sasuke. He still looked angry, a cold scowl directed at her. She approached him tentatively, ignoring the increasing velocity of her heartbeat, currently echoing in throughout her head.

"Hurry up," Sasuke ground out, his black depths fixated on her soul. The kunoichi nodded meekly as she stopped before him. She lifted her hands together, pressing them against his shoulder, narrowing her emerald eyes; concentrating her chakra expertly. After only a few seconds of healing Sasuke's wound, Sakura found it hard to believe Sasuke hadn't complained once. A lot of the tendons had been torn, leaving the muscle and bone more susceptible to fracturing or even breaking; if abused. Sasuke had been completely wrong in believing it was of no real concern. The would was much more severe than he had let on; he most likely detested the appearance of being weak. Or maybe it really didn't hurt him? He has endured more emotional than physical pain, Sakura reasoned. Of course he could withstand almost any pain! But if something emotional fooled around with his heart again...there would be dire consequences. She delicately stroked his shoulder to allow the green, healing chakra work its magic more efficiently. The tear was nearly closed as Sakura prepared to manipulate her chakra into threads; to sew the skin shut. But she was startled when Sasuke pulled himself from her grasp, stepping back a few feet. He silently admitted to himself her chakra control was perfect; his shoulder felt a lot better. Although, he wasn't one to give compliments. So instead, he snorted disapprovingly.

"You're still useless." And before Sakura could stop him, he dashed forward, leaving her stolid; gaping. She was stupefied for only a moment more before realizing the situation.

"SASUKE-KUN! I'm not done! Come...back..." But he was already lost from her sight. "...Sasuke-kun...why...do you have to be...t-this way?" Tears were threatening her vision once again, but she quickly forced them back. She occupied her mind with other matters; she would have to deal with him later. If...she could even talk to him. No! Stop thinking about him, she screamed at herself. She ripped her eyes away from Sasuke's previous location and turned her body to the left. Sensing a familiar chakra, she sprinted into the thicket of trees; wanting to see the other boy on her mind. _Naruto-kun_. The name drilled itself into a pounding headache. He probably doesn't even want to see me, she thought while smiling bitterly. _I_ wouldn't want to see _me_ either. But...I need to talk to him...I don't even know what Sasuke-kun said...and how could it be true if I've never said anything to him about Naruto-kun? Sakura fell into puzzlement as trees whipped by her, the wind flinging her hair about wildly. After darting her eyes left and right ten times over, she finally allowed herself to stop against a large Redwood.

"...Naruto-kun...? Where are you...?" The roseate-haired girl whispered quietly, before taking a few short breaths and stepping past another tree into a vast clearing. And to her anxious delight, the blonde boy was sitting in the middleof it on an upturned, fallen tree limb. She lingered in her somewhat concealed space, wondering if she should approach him; and why was he alone and not with the enemy?

Finally after realizing how idiotic her actions were, she took a step closer. Then, continued toward him in a slow, relaxed stride that abruptly ended when blue orbs fixated themselves on her. Her quiet footsteps died; she stopped.

"N-Naruto-kun...where's the...enemy?" Her eyes widened when he smiled at her suddenly, lifting himself from the log as well. "Naruto-kun?" She found herself saying, confused of the pleasant smile he carried on with. His figure stepped closer to her until he was inches from being against her body. She stiffened when his hand found her cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb. A blush spread across her face as she felt the warmth of his hand and her heated cheeks mingle, the temperature in her body rising. She failed to catch a single breath when Naruto's face inched closer to hers. Was he going to kiss her again? His lips fell against her ear, his voice overflowing with sincerity.

"...I'm sorry...Sakura-chan..."

It all happened too fast for Sakura to understand; his warmth was instantly gone after she felt; heard; him apologize. There was a cry of anguish as she watched blood spill from numerous places on his body. Her vision was tainted red as the liquid decorated the air, splattering vulgar droplets all over her clothes. She was covered in it. In _his_ blood. The blonde was thrown across the clearing, a nearby tree alleviating him from remaining airborne. He connected with the bark painfully, his body slumping against the tree in a pitiful, bloody mess.

"Na...NARUTO!" Her legs moved within seconds, stopping midway when a clammy hand was felt, seizing her arm. She was pulled back effectively, a chill instantaneously radiating within her. She turned herself around and inhaled sharply at the sight of the figure. He enraptured her expression with captivating azure pools, a smug look tainting his innocence.

Sakura gaped. "N-N-aruto-kun?" Her gaze lingered a few seconds more before again turning her attention to the bleeding young man draped against the wood behind him. Green eyes widened as realization washed over her. "H-He was a _fake_!" While mentally cursing herself for being completely moronic, she managed a slight smile. Naruto was indeed okay, great actually. She absentmindedly raised a hand to her cheek, allowing her fingers access to the very spot the imposter had caressed. Whoever was imposing Naruto had said sorry to her. But why would they say something like that? Her brows deepened with every puzzle; she was quite baffled. The cerise-haired girl analyzed the situation in her head, and after some time, something disturbing clicked. Wait. The false Naruto wouldn't have known anything about the conversation the _real_ Naruto and her had shared. It had all been whispered! So that meant...!

The kunoichi whipped her head around, glaring at the blonde. Her fist clenched as she drew it back, punching him in the face evenly. "Get _off_ me! YOU'RE THE _FAKE!_" She was released as Naruto plummeted backwards, smashing a large tree trunk to pieces. The imposter slowly climbed to his knees, blonde locks of hair concealing his face. The weight he put on his feet caused his legs to buckle beneath him. Staggering and breathing unnaturally, his blue eyes met her cold stare with traces of offence present.

"S-Sakura-chan...what are you...talking about?"

"You're a liar! Show your true self!"

"Sakura-chan...I want to kiss you...again." The girl could only gawk as he forced himself towards her. She took a few steps back; her mission was to reach the real Naruto. He had massive internal bleeding, and he was going to suffer from the severity of the wounds in major blood loss if she didn't reach him soon. The cuts he had sustained were far more dangerous than sheer skin slitting. In all of Sakura's training, the Chuunin decided the fate of her friend. If she couldn't reach him, he was most likely dead. If she could reach him, he would surely be saved before anything inconvenient took its toll on him. Though Sakura bit her lip nervously, she had no idea if the kunai had contained a poison of some kind. She had to get near Naruto. What if he died? What would she do then?

"Uugh...ku...so..." Sakura whirled her head around at the sudden voice, eying the owner anxiously.

"Naruto-kun!" Upon reaching him, she threw herself to her knees and forced him back against the tree. Her mind was uneasy, overexerting her composure to no end. "Let me heal you first. Stop moving, you'll only make it-!" She was entirely caught off guard when cold metal sliced across her chest, exposing her bare neck, now covered in blood along with her already crimson top. The warm liquid seeped through the front of her blouse, darkening the material a few shades. "AUGH!" She screamed in pain, sliding into the ground and only stopping as the friction between her and the dirt ceased. Her pupils dilated when the enemy, still possessing Naruto's appearance, walked towards her andlooked down with callous. He proceeded to kneel, pushing his face close to hers treacherously.

"You're pretty," he brutally whispered into her ear, "when you're _covered_ in your own **blood**." Her eyes widened further as she saw a lone kunai clutched in his hand, raising above her unmoving body. Gravity seemed exclusively on his side as he brought it higher. And she was unprepared to react when he forced it downward, curving it in the direction of her heart.

Oh God, she thought. And she screamed.

* * *

_**A/N:** I'd really like to know what you think, so please review :)! Thank you !_


End file.
